


Failure

by Bookworm39



Series: FNAF February 2019 [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Context, Self-Blame, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, This is like... so vague, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: February 2nd- ErrorAny sort of technology is bound to have its glitches. And any person is bound to make a mistake. On this day, create something around error.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> A sneak peek at a character from later in the timeline, ft. A Lot of trauma and self-esteem issues.

I didn’t mean for anybody to get hurt, I  _swear._

I just… Just wanted to learn more about the old legend. Just wanted to find out the truth and share it. Wanted to do something to make…  _him_ proud.

Not like that’s happening now, though.

I almost wanted to laugh now. Oh,  _crap_ , I really blew this one!

I… I can feel that guy behind me. He seemed eerie enough at first, but now… Now I knew that, the moment he realized this was all my fault…

I glance sideways at Iris and Jordan. Man, they were such great guys. They didn’t deserve to get tangled up in my shit…

I hear an alarm blaring. Ventilation error. Error.  **Error.**

Sorry, Nick.

Sorry, old man.


End file.
